Crown Royal
by CFierce116
Summary: Joe returns to Pensacola for a WWE live event and runs into the one that got away. (Roman Reigns/OC)
1. Part One

_**A/N: Guess who's baaaaacccckkkkk? Okay, I know it's been a while (feels like it anyway) but I told you all you would see me before I posted "Lazy" and here I am. This story was inspired by Reigns returning to his home town for a live event a few months ago. This was originally scheduled to be a one shot but turned into a two shot instead. Big thanks goes to my good natured writing adversary, benova13, for all the smut convos we have daily about Reigns/Daddy/Bae/Mr. Big Dick. If you want to get yourself in the mood, Youtube "Crown Royal" by Jill Scott. Otherwise, just sit back and relax and enjoy.**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstars. Only my OCs and dirty, filthy, imagination are mine._

* * *

><p><em>"So you're just gonna stand here and stare at her all day?"<em>

_18 year old Joe Anoa'i smacked his lips as he turned his head to face his twin cousins, Josh and Jonathan, both of them smirking. Joe adjusted his book bag on his shoulder and shrugged._

_"I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"Man, don't try to play us! You're doing what you've done for the past two years and staring at Lala like you're scared to talk to her. Shit is kinda pathetic."_

_"I'm not scared to talk to her!" Joe exclaimed defensively, his voice elevating slightly. He blushed in embarrassment as a few students turned and shot him a dirty look for being too loud in the library. He stepped into the hallway, Josh and Jonathan following him. "I've talked to Londyn a lot this past year."_

_"Her tutoring you in Chemistry does not count as talking to her Uce," Jonathan said with a snicker. "It's a miracle you even passed Chemistry because I'm sure you were too busy gazing into her eyes instead of paying attention to the periodic table."_

_Jonathan and Josh's laughter increased as Joe pushed his cousin in the chest, the blush on his cheeks intensifying. He rolled his eyes and turned back around to gaze at the object of his affection for the past two years, Londyn Peterson. He studied her appearance as he tried to tune out his younger cousins teasing him relentlessly. Her black hair was pulled back into a sloppy ponytail, her deep set chocolate brown orbs sitting behind a pair of simple black rimmed glasses. She wasn't like the typical girls at his high school. She didn't wear short dresses and skirts. She wasn't into cheerleading and partying. And she damn sure didn't give a damn about him being one of the star players on the football team, mouthing off to him whenever she felt like it. At such a young age, Londyn was her own person refusing to to be like everybody else in their class or for that matter in their hometown of Pensacola. _

_And that's what intrigued Joe about her._

_It really should've been simple for Joe to make a move on Londyn. He was one of the most attractive boys in the school and any girl would've did anything she could to catch his attention. Any girl but Londyn. It was as if she was resistant to his charming demeanor that made every other girl Joe came in contact with swoon. Whenever he would use one of his lines that helped him snag a girl before, Londyn would just roll her eyes and promptly shut him down. At first he felt slighted and decided she wasn't worth his time. It was her loss if she didn't take him up on his offer. But after time passed and she still didn't budge, his intrigue grew. The only girl he wanted was Londyn. But it appeared as if she wanted nothing to do with him and Joe simply was out of ideas on how to make her his._

_"Uh oh here comes your woman Uce."_

_Joe quickly snapped out of his reverie at Josh's announcement, moving away from the door of the library. A few seconds later the door swung open and Londyn emerged. Once her eyes landed on the three cousins, she shook her head._

_"You know, maybe if you three actually walked inside the library y'all could actually study and pass some exams," she quipped with a smirk._

_"Lala why you gotta be so harsh and cold blooded?" Jonathan placed a hand on his heart and winced playfully. "I thought you loved me."_

_"Jon, you should already know I don't love hoes."_

_Jonathan's mouth dropped open as Josh and Joe laughed at Londyn's retort. Jonathan shook his head. "See girl you know you're wrong. I'm not a ho. I'm just friendly."_

_"Oh really? That's what they call it nowadays?" Londyn tossed a disbelieving glare in the football player's direction._

_"Yes! It's not my fault that the chicks flock to me. I mean, can you really blame them?"_

_Londyn bit her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing at Jonathan posing in the middle of the nearly deserted hallway, rolling her orbs again. "Whatever." The bell rang signaling the end of the previous period. "I'll see you three goofys around."_

_"Where you going?" Josh asked._

_"Class. Unlike you three jocks I still have to go."_

_"But it's the end of the school year. Girl fuck that and come hang with us. You know you want to."_

_"Naw, I really don't." Londyn chuckled when Jonathan and Josh gasped in unison. "I don't need any more rumors to be started about me and Casanova over there being a couple and causing his girlfriends to shoot me dirty looks when they see me in the hall."_

_"I don't have any girlfriends Londyn. I told you I'm single," Joe declared, holding his hands up in defense._

_"Now we both know that's a damn lie. Even if you officially ain't claiming somebody, these girls still fall over you Joe. And they mean mug anybody that talks to you."_

_"So you worried about some girls jumping you? I thought Londyn Peterson wasn't scared of anybody."_

_"They don't bother me and I damn sure ain't scared. But I'm not trying to rip out any tacky ass tracks either if they step to me the wrong way. No matter how many times I tell them I don't want your raggedy ass, they still keep trying me. I told you to keep your girls in check Joe."_

_The warning bell rang interrupting Londyn's conversation with the three boys once again. "Now I'm about to be late messing around with y'all."_

_"So you might as well just come on and kick it with us. You know despite you trying to act like you don't like us we're your three favorite boys in the entire school."_

_Londyn glanced at the clock hanging in the hallway and exhaled. She really didn't have to go to class since it was the end of the school year. Attendance for her next class was optional unless you wanted to participate in the study group the teacher was holding for the final exam. But it wasn't like she needed the study group anyway. Londyn was one of the smartest students in her class and could pass the final exam with her eyes closed._

_Her gaze landed back on the three cousins and a chuckle slipped through her lips as they tried to give her their best puppy dog expressions. "Fine. You three are insufferable."_

_"I don't know what that means but it doesn't sound too good," Josh said as he scratched his head. "Whatever." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly._

_Londyn giggled again as the four of them started walking. She exhaled sharply when she looked up and saw Joe walking next to her, a sly smirk on his face as he observed his cousins goofing off with one another in front of them._

_"I think you put them up to this."_

_Joe tore his eyes away from Jonathan and Josh to stare at Londyn. He bit the corner of his bottom lip trying to suppress the grin that threatened to creep onto the corners of his lips, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"Sure you don't."_

_"Anyway don't act as if you're not excited to hang with me."_

_Londyn's body stiffened when Joe tossed his arm over her shoulder. The fresh scent of the soap he used invaded her nostrils and she almost felt herself become dizzy from the scent. She quickly shook her head and scoffed, pushing his arm away. "What did I tell you about personal space and germs? I don't know what cheerleader's coochie your hands been touching."_

_Londyn started to follow Josh and Jonathan out the door that lead to the football stadium but Joe's hand clamping down on her wrist stopped her. Chocolate brown orbs locked on charcoal hued irises, the gaze the two shared so intense it caused Londyn to squirm in his grasp._

_"For the final time, I haven't been messing with any cheerleader, hoochie, skank, groupie, or whatever name you call these girls. I like you Londyn. Just wish you would stop lying to yourself and admit you like me too."_

_Before Londyn could respond, Joe released her wrist and walked through the doors that Jonathan and Joshua exited a few minutes prior, leaving a bewildered Londyn behind._

* * *

><p><em>"Why did I let you talk me into coming here?" Londyn complained as she shut the door to her best friend Camille's black Toyota. She crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at the house standing in front of her.<em>

_"Girl what were you going to do? School is out so you can't you use the excuse that you have to study. And you can record your precious television shows so you can watch them later."_

_"But, I don't like these people Mille. These are your friends, not mine."_

_Camille dismissively waved her hand at her best friend and instead looped her arm through hers, pulling her towards the house where the end of the year party was taking place. "Girl it's not that bad. You acting like I'm torturing you."_

_"You're forcing me to be surrounded by brainless and dense jocks and cheerleaders. This is fuckin torture."_

_"Lala they're not that bad. You just have to give them a chance."_

_"I don't want to," Londyn grumbled quietly._

_Camille ignored her. "Anyway the twins and Joe will be here and you seem to get along with them pretty well. Especially Joe."_

_Londyn stopped walking and shot her best friend of 10 years a tense look while Camille simply smiled innocently. "For the last damn time, I only tutored Joe and learned not to despise him. That's all."_

_"Uh huh."_

_"We have nothing in common."_

_"Ok girl."_

_"I can only tolerate him for a few seconds at a time."_

_"Really now?"_

_"He has too many groupies."_

_"And yet, he only has eyes for you."_

_Londyn rolled her orbs. "Is this why you decided to dress me up like your own personal Barbie doll?" She gestured to the salmon colored sundress and brown flat sandals on her feet. Instead of her signature messy bun or ponytail, Camille fought Londyn tooth and nail for her to let her flat iron her hair and leave it down while also adding some gloss to her full lips. However, Londyn didn't budge on her glasses and Camille decided not to push her luck._

_"I mean we're at a party Lala. Time for you to show off your body. And may I add how hot you look?" Camille let out a low whistle as she grabbed Londyn's hand and forced her turn around in a circle. "A certain football player is going to go crazy when he sees you."_

_"Camille for the last time. Joe doesn't like me. He likes pestering me. There's a difference."_

_"You know what it's very comical," Camille commented as she looped her arm with Londyn's again and resumed dragging her towards the house._

_"What is?"_

_"You're so book smart yet when it comes to the opposite sex, you're as dumb as ever."_

_"And lemme guess. You have all the wisdom when it comes to boys?"_

_"Compared to you, you damn right I do. Everybody can see how Joe stares at you. How he always goes out of his way to talk to you. How he blushes whenever somebody mentions your name. And it's been this way since you told him to watch where his big doofus looking ass was going when he knocked you to the ground when he was goofing off with the twins. But somehow, you don't see it."_

_Londyn exhaled a deep breath, memories of the day she first met Joe Anoa'i swarming her brain. A small smirk crept onto the corners of her lips as she recalled cussing him out sophomore year to the shock of everybody surrounding her. Pensacola was definitely a football town and therefore the football players were treated as royalty and pretty much got away with any and everything they wanted. But Londyn refused to become as mindless as the other people in town and wasn't going to back down to Joe, even if he was twice her size._

_"Look Joe just likes messing with me. Once he meets the newest chick, he'll forget about little ol me and move on. And I can't wait for that day."_

_"That's cute that you believe that."_

_"Look if you want me to deal with this damn party and stop complaining every five seconds then you have to stop badgering me about Joe. Do we have a deal?"_

_Camille nibbled on her bottom lip pensively before eventually nodding. "I guess," she agreed before the two of them continued their walk towards the house. _

* * *

><p><em>"Damn man you're so obvious."<em>

_Joe smacked his lips as Jonathan and Josh flanked both sides of him while he leaned against the side of the house. He mindlessly took a sip of his pop, not bothering to look at his cousins._

_"What are you two rambling on about now?"_

_"How many times you gonna glance at the door waiting to see if Lala will show up? You got it bad Uce."_

_"Shut up."_

_"I mean even if she does show up it's not like you're gonna make a move."_

_"Shut up."_

_"It's kinda sad. Never saw you so hung up on a girl. Especially a girl that puts you in your place every time you two talk."_

_"Shut. Up."_

_Josh and Jonathan snickered as they watched Joe push himself off the wall and turn around to face them. It had been a few days since his last encounter with Londyn in the hallway and he hadn't seen her since then. Joe didn't know what made him approach her the way he did but he could already tell it freaked Londyn out and he possibly ruined his last chance to make her his girlfriend. Maybe it was time he let go of the dream._

_"I'm not waiting on Londyn. I'm just chilling," Joe informed the twins._

_"Oh?"_

_"I just wanted to be myself."_

_"That's nice."_

_"Nobody's checking for that girl. Plenty of other fish in the sea."_

_"You're just gonna lie to us?"_

_"Nobody's lying."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Positive. I can have any girl I want at this party."_

_"Well something tells me you won't want any other girl once you see what I see."_

_Before Joe could respond, Josh turned him by his shoulders towards the entrance. Joe's grey eyes widened at the sight before him. Not only did Londyn show up to the party, but she was wearing a dress. And her hair wasn't pulled back. And she looked good._

_Damn good._

_Joe watched silently as Londyn followed her friend Camille while she greeted a few classmates in the backyard. Despite the tiny smile on her face, he could tell by her body language she did not want to be there. It wasn't a secret that this wasn't Londyn's scene but more so Camille's given the fact that the latter was more outgoing and bubbly than Londyn was. A lot of people strayed away from Londyn because they didn't know how to deal with her cynicism and didn't want to feel her wrath. But that didn't deter Joe whatsoever. He liked a challenge and she was the biggest one he had encountered so far in his life._

_Despite her self proclamations of being a lame that went to school and studied all the time, Joe knew _there had to be more to Londyn than what she portrayed to everybody else._ He saw glimpses of her personality during a few of their tutoring sessions but the moment it looked as if she was inching towards opening up to him, she pulled away. __Joe knew he shouldn't have cared about what was the true Londyn Peterson. But he was determined. _

_And once he set his mind to something, he couldn't drop the issue._

_"You're doing it again."_

_Josh's voice interrupted Joe's thoughts. He groaned and turned to face his cousins. "Doing what?"_

_"Gawking at her like a creeper. Why don't you just go say hi to her Uce?"_

_Joe wiped his sweaty palms on the front of his cargo shorts, shaking his head. "I'm going to the bathroom," he said before tossing his red plastic cup into the nearby trashcan._

_Once he disappeared, Jonathan turned to face Josh, chuckling. "He's got it bad."_

_"I know right. At first Lala was the one fronting like she didn't want him. Now he's fronting like he doesn't want her. I'm getting tired of these two. It's been two years! If one of them don't make a move, I'm going to lose it!"_

_Jonathan nodded his head, sipping his bottle of water. The twin brothers suddenly turned and locked eyes with each other, a lightbulb going off in each of their heads. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_

_"Hell yeah. I think Joe just needs a nudge in the right direction," Josh stated, quickly pulling out his cell phone._

_"What are you doing?"_

_Josh ignored his brother as he swiftly typed a text. Once he was done, he slipped his phone back in his pocket. "Just calling in a few reinforcements that's all."_

_Confusion sprawled across Jonathan's face as his eyes darted around the crowd. His gaze landed on Camille and he watched as she pulled her own phone out her purse. A few seconds later, her lips curled upward into a smirk and her own eyes landed on the twins, slyly nodding her head. Jonathan chuckled._

_"Lala and Uce gonna snap."_

_"Yeah but it'll be worth it. Trust me." _

* * *

><p><em>"Let's play a game!"<em>

_Londyn stopped herself from rolling her eyes as Camille's gleeful voice caused her to tear her eyes away from the game she was playing on her cell phone. Her brow raised curiously as Camille walked in the middle of the yard holding a random water bottle._

_"A game? Are we in grade school?" One of the cheerleaders that was hosting the party, Samantha, sneered._

_Londyn and Camille's heads swiveled to face the girl, disapproving expressions decorating their faces. As much as she was upset with Camille for dragging her to the party against her will, she wasn't going to stand by and let somebody talk to her best friend any type of way. Londyn parted her lips to tell the girl off before Camille interrupted._

_"Well do you have any other ideas on how to have some fun because quite frankly I'm bored to tears Sammy," Camille replied with a phony smile on her face. When Samantha didn't respond, a triumphant gleam appeared in Camille's eyes. "That's what I thought. So who's all in?"_

_"I'm down," Jonathan agreed. He turned to face his brother. "What you say Josh?"_

_"Cool," Josh said simply from his spot in the lawn chair next to Camille. Camille glanced to the side and smiled warmly at him. Londyn bit her tongue to stop gagging loudly at their desperate attempt to hide their growing attraction for each other and failing miserably._

_"Joe what about you?"_

_The moment his name left Camille's lips, Londyn's gaze gravitated towards Joe, who surprisingly hadn't said a word to her since she arrived. He had been so quiet Londyn almost forgot he was still there. However, the hairs standing on the back of her neck informed her that he was indeed still there. She didn't know what it was but even without him saying anything to her, she still felt tense knowing he was there. Londyn shifted uncomfortably in her chair as the group waited for Joe to respond. Her eyes traveled over his appearance of a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a plain white t-shirt. His outfit was understated yet a fluttering sensation still appeared in the pit of her stomach when he looked up and their eyes locked briefly._

_"I don't care," the football player answered, tearing his eyes away from Londyn._

_"Ok, I'm gonna take that as a yes. So what does everybody wanna play?"_

_"Wait you're not going to ask me if I want to play?" Londyn asked her friend, the irritation in her voice obvious._

_"Of course not because you don't get a choice. You're playing Lala." Camille smirked when she heard Londyn mumble a curse as she leaned back in the plastic lawn chair. "So any ideas guys?"_

_The group of teenagers murmured amongst themselves for a few minutes trying to decide on which game to play when Camille snapped her fingers excitedly. "How about Spin the Bottle?"_

_"Oh hell no," Londyn objected, realization smacking her in the face as to what her best friend was up to. "Nothing good ever comes out of playing that game."_

_"That's why it's so fun." Jonathan rubbed his hands together nefariously and chuckled with Josh._

_"Nope. I refuse. I'm not playing some damn Spin the Bottle."_

_"Ok, well what about Truth or Dare?" Samantha suggested._

_Londyn turned her head to face the blonde cheerleader to scold her for picking such a game. Before she could, she caught sight of Samantha staring at Joe dreamily, twirling a strand of her hair on her index finger. It was clear as day that she had her own selfish reasons for her suggestion and it involved Joe. Once the thought entered her mind, Londyn bit her bottom lip to stifle the jealousy that she felt rising within her._

_"That's a stupid idea too," Londyn quipped without flinching._

_The twins started to chuckle at Londyn, amused at her attitude. "Well Lala I don't hear you offering any suggestions. So either you pick, Spin the Bottle or Truth or Dare," Jonathan told her, grinning. "Because like Camille said, you're playing a game with us. You have no choice."_

_An exasperated sigh tumbled from Londyn's lips as she dragged a hand over her face. "Fine. Truth or Dare."_

_"Perfect!" Camille clapped her hands happily and plopped down onto the chaise lounge that Josh was sitting on, leaning forward and propping her elbows onto her thighs. Her eyes wandered around the small circle of people before landing on Londyn. The two friends shared a knowing glance, Camille doing her best to hide her smirk at Londyn visibly scowling. Before Londyn could object, Camille quickly turned to face Joe._

_"Truth or dare Joe. And you can't pick truth!" Camille stated in a sing song voice._

_Joe's brows furrowed together in confusion as Josh and Jonathan chuckled. Londyn silently gripped her nearly empty water bottle, apprehension creeping inside her body at Camille's sneaky plan churning inside her head. Camille was treading on thin ice and it was taking everything Londyn had to not snap at her._

_"How you just gonna tell me I can't pick truth?" Joe asked, raising his eyebrow._

_"Because I can. So ready to hear your dare?"_

_Joe slyly glanced at Londyn out the corner of his eye, observing her leg bouncing erratically. He had an inkling of what Camille was up to and the idea clearly wasn't sitting well with Londyn. Joe wasn't in the mood to be dealing with Camille and his cousins' games either but he didn't want to be a party pooper._

_"What is it?"_

_"I dare you to..." Camille trailed off, slowly building the suspense with a wicked gleam in her brown orbs to match her coy grin. "Give Lala a lap dance."_

_"WHAT?!" Londyn and Joe exclaimed at once making Josh spit out the water he was drinking._

_"Oh hell muthafuckin no. No. You've lost your mind. Nope. Not gonna happen."_

_"Oh girl stop being lame. Just a quick 10 second lap dance."_

_Londyn shook her head vehemently and crossed her arms. "I don't want his crotch nowhere near me. No telling where it's been."_

_Joe's eyes widened as he stared at Londyn. "You act as if I'm diseased."_

_"Well if it walks like a duck..."_

_"You would be privileged to get a lap dance from me."_

_"Privileged?" Londyn laughed loudly, wiping imaginary tears from her face as she placed a hand over her heart. "I would be privileged to have you awkwardly sway your hips in front of me in an attempt to woo me? Boy please. Betta shake ya ass for one of these other chicks that wanna fuck you."_

_The twins and Camille released exasperated sighs as the rest of the small crowd chuckled softly. On cue, Londyn and Joe were at each other's throats again. This was not what Josh, Jonathan, and Camille had in mind at all and it was clear if they didn't intervene, their plan would be ruined quickly._

_"Ok, since the lapdance idea isn't appealing to either of you, I have another option Joe. But you have to pick one or the other. No exceptions."_

_Joe's grey eyes that were blazing a hole through Londyn focused on Camille, an apprehensive glint in his gaze. "What?"_

_"7 minutes in heaven with Lala."_

_"Oh trick, you trying to get cut today," Londyn threatened her best friend, turning to glare at her._

_"Why all the dares include her? Clearly neither of them are interested." Another cheerleader named Tiffani folded her arms and smacked her lips._

_"This is my dare so I get to choose what they are. When it's your turn you can choose what the fuck you want to. Got it?" Camille rolled her eyes and turned back to face Joe, her scowl quickly being replaced by a wide grin. "So what's it gonna be Joe?" she asked, glancing at her wrist to look at her imaginary watch. "Time's ticking."_

_Joe bit the inside of his jaw as he weighed his options in his mind. His mind tried to convince him that neither choice was appealing. He was tired of Londyn's bitchy attitude towards him and didn't want to deal with it anymore, ready to move on from the crush he harbored for her for the past few years. However, a small voice whispered that he was definitely interested. He didn't know exactly what would happen if he chose either choice, but he was hoping that it would finally lead to the wall Londyn built around herself when it came to him to tumble down._

_Without a word, Joe stood from his chair and stalked towards Londyn. He firmly grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her to her feet, leading her away from the small crowd and towards a small storage shed while he ignored her protests and the whistles from his cousins and other football players. Londyn tried her best to squirm out of his hold, but he was too strong for her to overcome and before either of them knew it, they were settled inside the shed, Joe kicking the door closed and standing in front of it._

_"What the hell Joe?!"_

_"Look we don't have to do shit. Just let them think we're doing something so they can get off our damn backs."_

_Londyn rolled her eyes and folded her arms, leaning against the opposite wall as she stared at her mauve colored toes. "I'm going to kill Camille. Okay maybe not kill. But extremely hurt. Or maybe I'll just shave her bald. Yeah, that'll do the trick."_

_Joe couldn't help but chuckle at Londyn's rambling. "You act like being in here with me for seven minutes is a bad thing. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't wanna do Londyn."_

_"Why do you do that?"_

_"Do what?"_

_"Call me Londyn."_

_"It's your name isn't it?"_

_"But nobody calls me Londyn unless they're my parents. Everybody calls me Lala."_

_Joe shrugged his shoulders. "I like being different. Anyway I think it's a pretty name."_

_Londyn's head lowered more as she felt a warmth rush to her cheeks before she could stop it. Why was she blushing at Joe saying her name was pretty? Usually she would just roll her eyes and make a snide remark but now she was trying her best to stifle a breathless giggle from leaving her lips. Londyn shook her head of the thoughts and raised her head._

_"What about you?"_

_"What about me?"_

_"What's your real name?"_

_"Joe."_

_Londyn laughed. "Do you think I'm stupid? You don't look like a Joe."_

_"How does a Joe look like?" Amusement dripped from Joe's voice._

_"Not like you dammit. Now what's your real name?"_

_Joe dragged a hand down his face and exhaled, realizing Londyn wasn't going to drop the interrogation. "Leati."_

_"Leati," Londyn repeated. "Yeah Leati suits you better."_

_An indescribable shiver ran through Joe's body at the sound of his birth name rolling off of Londyn's tongue. Joe wasn't sure why he divulged the information to her. The only people in his high school that knew of his real name were Josh and Jonathan and that's merely because they were family. But nobody cared to ask him either. Yet he had to admit he wouldn't mind Londyn calling him by his first name whatsoever._

_"Thanks. I think. I'm never sure whether you're complimenting me or not."_

_"It was a compliment. But don't get cocky now or I'll have to burst your bubble," Londyn warned making Joe grin._

_A brief silence filled the shed, neither teen knowing what to say to the other. Joe awkwardly shuffled on his feet, reaching inside his pocket for his phone to check the time, ready to return to his seat._

_"Why?"_

_Joe glanced up from his phone and gawked at Londyn, his brows knitting together. The single worded question was spoken so softly he wasn't sure if he heard it clearly. "What?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Why what?"_

_"Why do you always go out of your way to tease me? You never do that with any other girl. It's like you get some twisted pleasure out of it."_

_"You call it teasing. I simply call it trying to hold a conversation with you and you being bitchy towards me."_

_"Did you just call me a bitch?"_

_Joe shook his head and sighed, pointing an accusatory finger in Londyn's direction. "See that's what I mean. You turn everything around all the time. It's like you can't accept the idea of somebody willing to talk to you. Like it's unacceptable or some shit."_

_"That's not true."_

_"Could've fooled me."_

_Londyn wrapped her arms around her body defensively, twisting her foot nervously. "It's just..I mean I..." Her voice trailed off and she ripped a hand through her hair in frustration, gathering it off her sweaty neck. The weather outside wasn't blistering but being inside the small shed and in such close proximity with Joe increased her body temperature immensely._

_"What is it Londyn? You've never had a problem saying what was on your mind before so don't clam up on me now."_

_"Boys like you aren't supposed to give girls like me the fuckin time of day."_

_The moment the statement left her lips, Londyn clamped a hand over her mouth, her brown orbs widening in shock. Joe's face remained unreadable as he found himself stepping away from the door and closer to her._

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_"Just forget I said anything," Londyn pleaded._

_Joe instinctively grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. A sigh of relief filled the shed when she didn't immediately pull away."Londyn what do you mean boys like me aren't supposed to give girls like you the time of day."_

_Londyn exhaled in exasperation and smacked her lips. "Don't tell me you're a dumb jock Joe. Look at all those girls out there that wish they were with you in this shed right now. You can have any girl you want, willing to do anything you want and agree with anything you say. And they're fuckin beautiful. Why would somebody like you bother to deal with a foul mouth, cynical plain jane like me? It must be some sort of bet you lost with your friends."_

_"Londyn-"_

_"I mean, I get it. Football season has ended and you all need some way to pass the time. What better way to fool the naive, unsuspecting tutor into thinking you have a thing for her? Hell I don't even think that. But Camille she's fuckin convinced that you like me."_

_"Londyn-"_

_"But why would you. I've told you to fuck off plenty of times, always gave you a hard time since the day I met you, and have been nothing but a rude, condescending, vile-"_

_"DAMMIT WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?!"_

_Joe's roaring voice startled Londyn quiet, her body shaking from the sound. An apologetic expression appeared on Joe's face as he turned Londyn's body to face his fully._

_"I wish you could see what I see."_

_The statement caught Londyn off guard, the air inside the shed becoming thick and almost suffocating her. The way Joe was looking at her as if an internal battle was waging on inside of him left her unsettled because the same battle was going on inside her mind. Part of her wanted to run out the shed and walk home since Camille drove, pushing this encounter out of her mind. But she couldn't move. She knew by the time they left this shed, things would change between the two of them completely but she didn't care. Nothing else mattered at that moment._

_"What do you see?" Londyn heard herself ask._

_A tiny smirk crept onto the corners of Joe's lips as his free hand stroked the side of her face softly. "A beautiful, strong willed, intelligent, vulnerable, feisty, stubborn, interesting young woman," he replied. "Has it ever occurred to you that the reason I don't pay any of those other girls any attention is because I'm not interested. I told you I've liked you since sophomore year. I didn't lose a bet with my friends. But I truly do like you. I was just hoping you would give me a chance."_

_"But you never asked me out."_

_"Because every time I tried to strike up a conversation with you, you tried to bite my head off."_

_"You used corny ass pick up lines. That's not a real conversation."_

_"I'm in high school. That's how boys in high school start a conversation."_

_Londyn giggled quietly, her cynical side of her mentally berating herself for sounding like one of those airhead cheerleaders that constantly fawned over Joe. Before she could recoil back into her shell, Joe pushed a stray hair off her forehead and stepped closer to her, eliminating the remaining space between the two of them. Londyn gulped nervously._

_"None of those girls can compare to you Londyn. I'm just waiting on you."_

_"Me?"_

_"I told you I'm not going to make you do something that you don't wanna do."_

_Londyn's breath became hitched in her throat as she stared into Joe's enchanting grey irises, becoming lost in his stare. What exactly did she want? _did she want to forget about what may happen once they walked out the door and allow herself to do something she never done before in her 17 years of life: lose control and dive in head first. Or d_id she want to slap the taste out of his mouth for invading her personal space and rush out the shed? _

_Londyn stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips against Joe's. She didn't know what she was more surprised by: the fact that his lips were so soft or the fact she actually kissed him. This had been a long time in the making. The tension that blossomed between them since the moment he collided into her smaller frame had been so overwhelming, Londyn was surprised it didn't boil over before then. But she was happy it had now._

_Before either of them could truly enjoy the kiss, the door was swung open making both Londyn and Joe jump away from each other, the latter bumping into a few flower pots and making them clatter to the ground._

_"Time's up," Josh announced, amusement twinkling in his eyes._

_"Uce there's no doubt in my mind that you two made the most of your time in here." Jonathan laughed and gave his brother a high five as Camille scoffed and shook her head, unable to erase the grin on her face._

_Londyn rubbed the back of her neck and avoided Joe's gaze, afraid if she even looked in his direction her face would turn into a deeper shade of violet as reality slowly consumed her. Without another word, she pushed past the three football players, grabbing Camille's hand and dragging her away, not bothering to turn back to glimpse at Joe._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: R&R for Part Two. :-)_**


	2. Part Two

_**A/N: Thank you all for the love for Part One. So yeah, I know I originally stated this was going to be a two shot and I had every intention to keep my word. But so many ideas are flowing right now that I just saw fit to add one more part to it. So there will be a Part Three. (OH YEAH! *Macho Man voice*) Also for those that may be confused by me using real names as opposed to ring names, Joe=Roman, Josh=Jey Uso, Jonathan=Jimmy Uso, and Jon=Dean Ambrose (BAE!) But once again, thank you all for the support. Enjoy Part Two. **_

* * *

><p>"I swear you drag me to places I never want to go against my will."<p>

Londyn huffed as she followed Camille through the crowded area, dodging young kids and their parents as she struggled to keep up with her best friend. Camille chuckled and waved her friend off.

"You told me we could do anything I wanted when you got to town Lala. This is what I wanted to do."

"This is what you wanted to do?" Londyn gestured to the chaotic scene swirling around them as she started walking by her best friend's side. "You wanted to come to a wrestling show? Since when do you even like wrestling?"

"I think they're great athletes."

"Girl only thing you were concerned about with athletes is making out with them after school."

Londyn's reply made the woman trailing behind them giggle quietly. Camille turned around on her heel, pursing her lips together as her brown eyes fell onto the young blonde with them. "Don't laugh at her ass Avery. Don't condone such behavior."

"Seeing as how I'm her boss, she's required to laugh at every joke I make whether its lame or not," Londyn told her friend with a triumphant smile.

Camille scoffed and turned back around, her focus returning to finding their section. Londyn quieted down and followed her, a scowl remaining in tact on her face. It had been eleven long years since the last time she stepped foot back in Pensacola and Camille was doing her best to make up for lost time. Londyn had did a great job avoiding her hometown as if it harbored the bubonic plague and used every excuse in the book she could muster to explain why she never had time to return home. Exams were too hectic. She had been offered an opportunity to study abroad that she couldn't pass up. Life as a personal stylist was too demanding and didn't provide her with the chance to take off and come home. For a while her excuses worked too. Yet this time Camille and her parents just had to guilt trip her into coming back for her parents' wedding anniversary. Londyn couldn't quite understand why her parents wanted to celebrate the occasion in Pensacola as opposed to coming to visit their only daughter at her lavish residence in Los Angeles but yet here she was.

So much had changed since the last time she was in Pensacola. Sure the surrounding buildings looked the same but she wasn't the same person. It was as if Londyn Peterson had transformed from the feisty, nerdy girl she once was to a chic, extravagant woman who didn't take anybody's shit laying down. Her original plan to attend medical school was abandoned one faithful day when she was forced into helping a student organization put together a fashion show. The organization didn't have anybody to style outfits for the models and were desperate enough to let Londyn handle the task. By no means did she think she was a professional but after Camille tortured her for years by watching fashion reality shows and _Gossip Girl_ while also dressing her up like a Barbie doll a few times, Londyn felt like she could manage.

Needless to say, Londyn did more than just manage. The outfits she put together were a big hit amongst everybody that attended the show and before she knew it, a few girls on campus that also did some amateur modeling work started to hire her to style their own photo shoots. At first, she just did it as a hobby. But it quickly transformed into a career when she realized she actually liked styling people. Londyn had always been bossy so ordering people to wear what she knew would look great on them wasn't hard for her to do. After a few years, Londyn was still enjoying her career, grateful she didn't become a doctor like she originally planned. She was making damn good money and got to travel the world. What else could she ask for?

"Finally!" Camille squealed, jolting Londyn out of her thoughts.

Londyn glanced up to see that they finally found their seats. She groaned again as she looked at her ticket and saw she was the lucky one to be given the aisle seat. Not only did she not want to be at a wrestling show but now she had to deal with constantly standing anytime one of the drunk wrestling nerds or little crumb snatchers had to go to the bathroom.

"We could've went to a very nice restaurant you know," Londyn said to Camille while she leaned over Avery's lap. "I would've let you slap some makeup on me and we could've had unlimited glasses of Sangria. It's not too late. We could still go."

"Oh no girlfriend. We're staying here and you're going to enjoy it!"

Londyn exhaled and shifted in her seat nervously as she felt her best friend's eyes wander over her attire. She was dressed in a pair of acid washed skinny jeans, a sleeveless and sheer sunshine yellow blouse, and a pair of cognac colored 5 inch peep toe booties. Gone were the days where the former tutor threatened to gouge Camille's eyeballs out the sockets if she even looked her way with a pair of heels in her hand and Londyn's best friend was pleasantly surprised to see such a transformation take place.

"Girl those shoes are too cute. Need to hook your dear old friend up with some of your connects."

"That's what I did when I got you the purse for your birthday that's not even on the market yet," Londyn replied. "And this is how you repay me."

"It can't be that bad Londyn. It could even be fun," Avery said, speaking for the first time since they arrived at the arena.

Londyn turned to look at her assistant and rose her eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're a wrestling fan too." She used air quotes when she said the term wrestling fan.

"No, but my brothers used to watch it all the time when we were little. My nephews watch it now and it doesn't seem so bad. It's like a soap opera just with oily and wet men rolling around on a mat in their underwear. What's not to like about that?"

"Exactly!" Camille exclaimed, patting Avery on the shoulder in agreement. "You act like I took you to a Monster Truck show. Girl, calm down."

"Camille, I know you. You think you're slick but you're not. I know exactly why we're here."

An amused smirk spread across Camille's face. "And that would be?"

"Didn't you tell me Josh wrestles for this company now? You dragged me along so you could see your on again and off again boyfriend roll around on the mat with another greased up man?"

Camille's eyes widened and she gasped mockingly, placing her hand over her mouth. "Oh my God! You've figured out my secret! How shall I survive now?!"

Londyn tossed a sideways glance in her direction as Avery laughed at Camille's melodramatic response. "Why the fuck are we friends again?"

"Because I'm the only one that can deal with you and your unbearable cynicism. We've been friends for 21 years Lala. Can't get rid of me!"

"Well lucky me."

"Anyway Josh did invite me and gave me three tickets. I didn't want to be rude so here we are."

"After everything he's done to you, rudeness should be natural."

"Lala-"

Londyn held up her hands. "I'm just saying. You deserve better."

"I'm not having this conversation with you right now. I'm here to have fun not argue with you about my relationship with Josh. So please try your best to refrain from calling him every bitch in the book," Camille pleaded with her friend as the lights dimmed, effectively ending their conversation.

* * *

><p>"How long has he been like this?"<p>

One set of eyes glanced at the clock on the far wall. "15 minutes."

"Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine. First show as a main eventer back in his hometown. Just a slight case of the jitters."

"You sure? He doesn't look too-"

"I'm fine."

Four set of eyes snapped up and watched as the raven haired Samoan man stopped pacing. He twisted his neck from side to side and cracked his knuckles, the sound of the roaring crowd echoing throughout the corridor. The noise increased his adrenaline and nerves all at once and he felt like he was going to burst outside of his body. But he had to keep his composure and focus on the job at hand.

"Uce, it's okay to admit if you're nervous," Josh told his cousin as he stepped closer to the man. "We won't crack jokes if you are."

"Speak for yourself!" Joe's old stable mate and close friend Jon added, a devious grin on his face. "Make sure you don't trip on any barricades out there man."

Jonathan chuckled before his wife, Trinity, slapped him hard on the chest, quickly quieting him. Joe smirked and shook his head.

"I'm not nervous," he claimed. He sighed as everybody looked at him disbelievingly. "Ok I'm slightly nervous. But I'll be okay. I've performed in front of bigger crowds than this."

"Yeah but this is your hometown. Family is in attendance, people that knew you before Roman Reigns was created are here-"

"You're not helping Jon." Trinity cut her eyes at the messy haired man.

"All I'm saying is that it's understandable if you're nervous. Hell I'm the same way every time we're in my hometown. But you're going to be fuckin great so get over that shit."

A lazy grin appeared on Joe's face and he nodded. The conversation came to a halt as a production assistant approached the five of them and informed Trinity it was time to make her way to the gorilla position. Once the assistant and Trinity left, Joe hopped onto an equipment trunk and took a sip from his bottle of water.

So much had changed for Joe within the past eleven years. Football ended up not working out for him and he decided to follow in his father's footsteps and enter the wrestling business. It turned out being one of the best decisions of his life and he absolutely loved what he did. He loved traveling the world and performing for an arena full of fans, having them scream his name. But tonight was extra special. He was back in Pensacola, the town he grew up in, headlining the house show. He had to make sure his performance was simply outstanding.

Joe came back to reality when he felt somebody take a seat next to him on the equipment trunk. He looked up and tilted his head in Jon's direction before his eyes drifted towards Josh and Jonathan. A puzzled expression appeared on his face when he saw them standing off to the side whispering amongst themselves. He knew that scene from anywhere and automatically determined the two were up to something. They had been acting weird all day, constantly checking their cell phones and whispering so he couldn't hear them. But both denied anything was going on when Joe asked them about it.

"What the hell are you two gossiping about over there?"

Joe's deep voice stopped Josh and Jonathan's hushed conversation, both of their heads snapping up, a guilty gleam in their eye. Joe's expression hardened as he folded his arms, his eyebrows dropping to the bridge of his nose.

"Nothing," Josh and Jonathan said in unison.

"You two are horrible liars," Jon quipped with a chuckle, drinking from his own water bottle as he leaned back against the wall.

"Either you two tell me what you're whispering about or I beat it out of you. Your choice."

Jonathan rolled his eyes as he held up his hands. "Uce, why you have to be so violent? We're family!"

When Joe didn't back down, Josh exhaled and nodded his head. "Fine I'll tell you. I was just telling him how I invited Camille tonight."

Joe's body stiffened slightly at the mention of Josh's bubbly ex girlfriend. It had been years since he seen her. But not as long as he had seen or heard about her best friend. Londyn.

Memories of the girl he once was enamored with back in high school swarmed his brain. How they would always bicker with one another to the amusement of their friends. The long study sessions that Joe truly didn't need but endured just to be closer to her. The final party of the year when he finally felt her lips on his.

Joe shook the thoughts from his mind. That was damn near a lifetime ago. Hell, Londyn was probably married with kids and forgotten all about him. There was no need to drudge up the past.

"Camille? I haven't seen her since high school man," Joe said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah we've been on and off again for a few years. Hard to maintain a relationship when I'm always on the road," Josh explained. "But I try to see her whenever I come back home."

"Can't believe she still puts up with your ass after all this time." Jonathan snickered making his brother narrow his eyes at him. "I'm just saying. You've put her through a lot of shit these past few years. Shocked she hasn't dropped you yet."

"I'm her high school sweetheart. No matter how hard one tries, they'll never truly get over their high school sweetheart," Josh remarked. He glimpsed at Joe out the corner of his eye and watched the older man stare blankly ahead of him while he nibbled the corner of his lip thoughtfully. A tiny smirk appeared on Josh's face.

"Anyway I invited her out with us afterwards. A few of us going to a few bars. Jon you down?"

"Since when have I turned down an invite to go to a local bar?" Jon asked with a cheeky grin earning him a chuckle from Joe.

"What about you Uce?"

Joe eyed the clock on the opposite wall before sliding off the equipment trunk. He pushed his ponytail off his neck and squared his shoulders before nodding. "I really don't have a choice now do I?"

"Hell no!" The twins exclaimed at once, grinning widely.

Joe rolled his eyes and grabbed his bottle of water. "Fine. I'll see you three later," he tossed over his shoulder before walking away to mentally prepare himself for his match.

* * *

><p>"Ooooohhhh! Roman Reigns!" Avery squealed excitedly as she jumped to her feet with the rest of the fans around her when the bass heavy music blared through the speakers.<p>

Londyn released a disinterested sigh as she checked emails on her phone. To say she wasn't having a good time would be the understatement of the century. While Avery and Camille bonded during the show, both women transforming into full fledged wrestling fans right before her eyes, Londyn took the opportunity to catch up on some work instead as she counted the hours until she would be able to leave the show.

"Girl stand up!" Camille urged.

"Why?"

"Because everybody else is!"

"Camille you should know I don't give a damn what everybody else does."

Camille placed her hands on her hips and glared at her friend. Knowing she wasn't going to drop the subject, Londyn huffed and stood to her feet. She folded her arms and glanced in the direction everybody else was looking in observing as a man dressed in a black vest and black cargo pants appeared at the top of the steps, his wet hair concealing his face. The crowd roared to life while Avery clamored at how sexy he was whereas Londyn's thoughts were consumed with everything she had to get done before her flight the next day.

However, the moment the man pushed his hair off his face, the personal stylist felt her heart stop beating.

_Is that Joe?_

The question repeatedly appeared in her mind as the man started walking down the steps. No, it couldn't be Joe. His hair wasn't that long and last she heard he was playing football. The man walking towards the ring now possessed an intricate tattoo on his right arm and the right amount of bulging muscles. Londyn turned around to ask Camille but stopped once she saw the sneaky grin appear on her lips.

_It is Joe._

Londyn felt her chest tighten nervously as she watched Joe, who now went by Roman Reigns apparently, descend the staircase, getting close to passing her. Eleven years. It had been eleven years since she seen him. Eleven long ass years later and he still had the unique ability to make her heart rate accelerate and her palms to sweat despite her best effort to remain calm and collected on the outside.

_'What to do? What to do?'_ Londyn thought frantically while she weighed the different options in her head. Before she could make a move, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand. She glanced up to see Joe walking past her, his gaze settled on the ring and not on her. His jaw was clenched and it was clear that he was in complete character. Maybe he wouldn't notice her. Maybe she could get out undetected and hail a cab back to her parents' house.

"JOE!"

Londyn's eyes widened at the sound of Camille's voice screeching behind her, intentionally drawing attention to the three of them. Before she could duck, Joe turned, his grey orbs landing directly on Londyn's face. Londyn watched as his expression slowly crumbled, unintentionally breaking character when he realized who was standing a few inches away from him. The way the two of them stared at one another it was as if the entire chaotic scene around them didn't exist and it was just them in that exact moment. Before either could speak, a fan on the opposite side of Joe slapped him heartily on his back, breaking their moment.

Londyn watched as Joe shook his head, the water from his hair lightly slapping her in the face as he continued his path to the ring. She felt her knees buckle suddenly and she fell into her seat, gripping the armrest.

"Londyn, are you okay?" Avery asked her boss, a worried expression etched onto her face. She sat down next to her and grabbed her hand squeezing it softly.

"I...I don't know," Londyn mumbled quietly.

* * *

><p>"You two muthafuckas got some explaining to do!"<p>

Josh cringed as the door bounced off the wall, a very irate Joe stalking into the locker room. He flashed his brother a worried look as they both stood up to face their older cousin.

"Hey Uce what's going on?"

"Don't bullshit me Josh! I knew you two were up to something but couldn't put my finger on it and now I know what it is! What is she doing here?"

"Maybe she wanted to check out the show."

Joe turned to face Jonathan, his grey eyes narrowing. "Because you're my blood I'm going to pretend you didn't say that dumb shit. Now did you two invite Londyn?"

"No, we didn't. We haven't seen her in years man."

"Well did you two know Camille was going to bring her?"

Josh and Jonathan shared an apprehensive stare with one another. "Possibly."

"And you two couldn't warn me?!" Joe roared, throwing his hands in the air dramatically.

"What was warning you gonna do Uce? Were you gonna say you couldn't perform tonight because the chick you had a crush on in high school was going to be here tonight? What's the big fuckin deal?"

"I wouldn't have been caught off guard. I could've been better prepared to handle the situation."

"By doing what exactly? What would you have done if we told you Lala was possibly coming to the show? Become more stressed than you already were?"

Joe exhaled as he raked a hand through his black locks and plopped down on the wooden bench. He knew the twins were right. Even if he did know that Londyn was going to be at the show, it really wouldn't have done any good. He just hated how shocked he was to see her. He hadn't seen her in over a decade and yet the moment his eyes settled on her while he walked to the ring, it was as if nothing had changed. He felt like he was back in high school, doing everything he could to impress her as the nerves rattled inside of him. Years and a brief reunion later, Londyn Peterson still turned him into a nervous, bumbling mess.

"You're right," Joe said after a few seconds of silence. "It's just weird seeing her. Haven't heard much about her lately."

"The only people she still keeps in contact with here are her parents and Camille. Besides that she's completely moved on from her life here according to Camille," Josh explained, taking a seat next to his cousin. "Hell Camille mentioned she may drag Lala here with her but she wasn't sure if Lala was going to actually come to town or not. Apparently this is the first time she's been back since she left for college."

"We knew your temperamental ass was going to snap when you found out and we didn't want that to happen before your match," Jonathan added.

Joe glanced up when he felt his cousin place a hand on his shoulder, forcing a small smile on his face. It didn't make any sense to continue being mad at the twins for something that already happened. He didn't want to sulk about it the rest of his time in Pensacola before he hit the road again the next day and wanted to enjoy his last night in his hometown.

Pushing his anger aside, Joe stood to his feet and removed the vest he wore as part of his ring attire. "I'm going to take a shower and I'll see you two at the bar," he told Josh and Jonathan.

The twins nodded in acknowledgment while they watched Joe exit the locker room. Once the door closed, Jonathan turned to face Josh.

"Well that wasn't so bad."

Josh chuckled and shook his head. "I told you not to worry so much. Did you see how worked up he got when he saw her in the crowd? Clearly there are some left over feelings between the two of them. The way I see it, we're doing them a favor."

Jonathan ran a hand over his face and exhaled. "I just hope this plan you and Camille created doesn't get us speared at the next family gathering."

* * *

><p>"I've never seen her like this before."<p>

"She's just shell shocked at the moment."

Hazel hued eyes glistened with concern. "Like she hasn't said anything since Roman Reigns came out. I mean yeah she was quiet the entire time but this time it's different."

"She's fine Avery."

"Like she became eerily quiet. Like she's plotting to murder somebody quiet."

"She wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Don't worry Avery. If I kill anybody it's going to be my so called best friend Camille."

Camille and Avery whirled around and came face to face with Londyn who exited the women's bathroom. Avery nibbled her bottom lip nervously while Camille rolled her eyes, seemingly unfazed by the threat.

"Oh girl you're so melodramatic."

"Melodramatic Camille? You blindsided me!"

"I look at it as I surprised you. Surprises are good."

"You dragged me here soo I could see him wrestle? That's why you insisted on me taking the aisle seat so we could come face to face for a few fleeting seconds? Why do you insist on putting me and Joe in awkward situations? This is not high school!"

"Wait, who is Joe?" Avery asked, completely confused about what the best friends were arguing about.

"That's Roman Reigns real name. We went to high school with him and him and Lala had a brief fling."

"We did not!" Londyn exclaimed, stomping her foot to emphasize her point. "We kissed once because of a stupid dare created by you. After that I went my way and he went his. End of story."

"Well if that's all there is to the story, why are you so upset that I didn't tell you we would see Joe wrestling tonight?" Camille folded her arms and raised her eyebrow, a smug expression on her face.

Avery turned to Londyn waiting for her answer. The stylist exhaled sharply and pinched the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb, inhaling deeply to calm her nerves. He only stood in front of her for less than 10 seconds and she could still smell him as if his scent was lingering on her clothes. The cologne he wore was subtle, not over powering, but still made a lasting impression, just like the aroma that permeated everything he came in contact with years ago: his clothing, his football uniform, his sheets...

Londyn's eyes snapped open. Avery and Camille were still staring at her, waiting for her response. She cleared her throat nervously. "I'm upset because you continuously put me in these situations to see me squirm because you can't accept the fact that there was nothing between me and Joe. Let it go."

Camille and Londyn stared at each other, neither woman opting to divert their gaze. Avery looked at both of them, silently hoping a fight wouldn't break out between the two childhood friends in public. Camille suddenly nodded her head and smiled, tossing her arm over Londyn's shoulders.

"Ok I'll stop playing matchmaker if you make me two promises."

Londyn rolled her eyes. "What?"

"One, you come out with us tonight and have fun. Josh text me and invited us to the bar that a few wrestlers will be at. And yes Joe will be there."

"Camil-"

"And two, when we go, you promise to be on your best behavior regarding Josh. No cussing him out, telling him he ain't shit yada yada. Actually be cordial to him."

Londyn smacked her lips and eyed Camille warily. She really wasn't in the mood to go out that night since she had to mentally prepare herself to fly to Miami the next day for an important job. However, a tiny part of her clamored for a night on the town. It had been too long since she let her hair down and if that's all it took to get Camille off her back then she couldn't pass it up. "And if I agree to these two things you'll give up this matchmaking mission you've had for since high school?" Londyn questioned. Camille nodded her head in response. "Fine."

Camille clapped her hands happily as Avery released the breath she was holding. The celebration was temporarily paused as an older man approached the three of them, slipping his phone into his pocket. Londyn observed the man, catching a glimpse of the WWE polo shirt he was wearing.

"Camille Santiaga?"

Camille turned to face the man, smiling politely. "That's me."

"You three ladies can follow me."

Londyn clamped her hand onto Camille's wrist before her friend could walk away. "I'm not about to be walking with no strange man now."

Camille giggled and looped her arm with Londyn's before looping her other arm with Avery, dragging the two with her. "Girl chill. That's a road agent. He's just taking us backstage. Gotta ride with Josh to the bar since we took a taxi here," she explained.

Londyn nodded her head and groaned, hanging her head while Camille dragged her and Avery in the direction of the backstage area. She just had a small inkling her friend wasn't going to drop the task of trying to hook her and Joe up so easily.

She was going to need several of shots of liquor to get through the night.

* * *

><p>"You cool?"<p>

Joe glanced to his side and saw Jon standing next to him, handing him a bottle of beer. He happily grabbed the bottle from his hand and took a large gulp to calm his nerves. He felt his feet follow Jon towards the bar area, his eyes darting around the establishment. The moment he stepped into the bar, his palms started to sweat. Sure it was the middle of July in Florida and he was in an overly crowded bar but he knew that wasn't the reason behind his increased body temperature. He hadn't seen Londyn since the moment at the show earlier, but he just felt her presence. He knew it was just a matter of time before two came face to face with each other.

"Uce!"

Joe was snapped from his thoughts at the sound of Josh's voice. He smiled as he approached his cousin, observing the arm that was wrapped around the waist of the woman he hadn't seen in quite some time.

"What's going on guys?" Joe greeted. He slightly stumbled backwards as Camille launched herself into his arms, hugging him.

"Joe! Long time, no see. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Although you startled the shit outta me when you yelled my name at the show."

Camille shrugged her shoulders. She returned back to her previous position in Josh's arms and took a sip of her drink. "I'm sure that wasn't the craziest thing a woman has said or did to get your attention handsome."

Joe chuckled and shook his head, thinking about past encounters with female fans and ring rats that were indeed crazier. "This is Jon. Jon this is Camille. We went to high school together."

Jon tilted his head in greeting before turning his attention to the bartender to order another drink. A few minutes passed as he talked with Josh and Camille, still no sign of Londyn. Realization slowly crept into his mind that there may be a chance that she wouldn't show up. What if she decided to leave directly afterwards, completely overwhelmed with seeing him again? Or what if she had someplace else to be that was more exciting and important than coming to some local Pensacola bar? Like spending the night with her husband and child? The thought both relieved him and saddened him. There was no doubt in Joe's mind that when he and Londyn did see each other face to face, the encounter would be awkward. However, he was looking forward to the possibility.

As Joe took another large gulp of his second bottle of beer, he felt the hairs on his arm prick his skin, his breathing becoming labored once he heard a familiar voice.

"Camille remind me to hurt you for bringing me to a bar that only has one damn stall," Londyn complained. "Took us forever to even-"

Londyn trailed off as Joe turned around and faced her. His gaze traveled over her body, taking in the bright yellow sheer blouse that complimented her cocoa brown skin along with the tight jeans that hugged her curves. She was dressed completely different than the Londyn he once knew but some things remained the same such as the messy ponytail her hair was gathered into and the black rimmed glasses that framed her face. Despite the change, Londyn was still as beautiful as he remembered.

"Some things never change."

Joe snapped out of his haze at the sound of Josh's voice. He turned to see Josh and Camille watching the interaction between the two with smirks on their faces. Inwardly rolling his eyes, Joe directed his attention back to Londyn and cleared his throat.

"Londyn."

"Joe."

The two awkwardly stood there, trying to determine what to say to the other. _I missed you_ seemed too sappy. _Hey, how's it going_ seemed too casual. None of the greetings that appeared in Joe's mind seemed to be good enough to say to Londyn. How was one supposed to greet the girl that you constantly daydreamed about for two whole years? Maybe Josh was right and some things never did change because after all this time of not seeing Londyn, she still had the ability to make him speechless.

"I'm Jon."

Londyn and Joe's awkward staring match was interrupted as Jon leaned across Joe, sticking out his hand which the woman accepted. Releasing a sigh of relief, Joe turned to face his former stable mate, flashing him a grateful smirk.

"Londyn. And this is Avery."

The blonde woman that stood next to Londyn stuck her hand out to shake Joe's. Before he could grasp it, Jon swooped in and grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing her knuckles, a devious glint in his eyes. "Nice to meet you Avery."

Joe shook his head as Avery blushed and giggled, quickly falling under Jon's hypnotic spell.

"Well I don't know about y'all but I need some drinks in my system," Camille declared, interrupting the silence. She turned to face the bartender. "Lala what you want girl?"

"Tequila. Lots and lots of tequila," Londyn responded, slightly brushing past Joe to join Camille at the bar.

Josh subtly elbowed him in the side and gestured towards his former crush with his head, urging his cousin to make a move. Instead Joe stood by silently, watching the bartender sit the tequila shots in front of Camille and Londyn. While the two best friends downed the double shots with ease, memories of a time when Londyn wasn't an expert at consuming liquor suddenly appeared.

_"Tooooooonnnniiiiggggghhhhhttttttt IIIIII'LLLLLL BEEEEEEEEEEEE YOOOOUUUURRRRR NNNNNAAAWWWWTTTYYY GGGGUUURRRLLLLL I'MMMMMMM CAAAAALLLLLLLIIIIINNNNNGGGG AAAAALLLLL MMMMYYYYY GIIIIRRRLLLS!"_

_Joe's brow furrowed in confusion as he approached the owner of the off key singing voice that was standing on his front steps while they continued to press his doorbell erratically. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes and flipped on the light so he could see where he was walking before swinging the door open._

_"Londyn?"_

_"Hiiiiiii Jossseeefff!" Londyn hiccuped loudly and stumbled forward._

_Joe's arms quickly caught the tutor, the scent of liquor emanating from her body and making his eyes water. Luckily his parents weren't home from their night out yet to see the usually responsible young girl under the influence._

_"Have you been drinking?"_

_"Aaannnndddd heeeerreee I thooouuggghhhtt yooouuu weeeerrreee juuuussstttt a duuummmbbb joooocccckkk," Londyn slurred before bursting into a fit of giggles._

_"Where's Camille?" Joe looked around his front yard for Camille's black Toyota._

_Londyn shrugged her shoulders._

_"Well how did you get here? You didn't drive did you?" A look of panic crossed Joe's face._

_"OOOOFFFFFF coooooouuurrrssseee noooootttt siiilllyyyy. I waaaaalllkkkkeeeedddd! Noooooooowwwwww leeeeemmmmmeeeee iiiiiiinnnnnnn!" _

_Joe exhaled softly and ran a hand through his hair. It had been weeks since he last seen Londyn in the shed at the end of the school year party, before she ran away. He was convinced that she regretted the kiss and was resigned to the fact that he would never see her again before he left for college. Yet here she was standing in his yard, drunk off her ass._

_"Why are you here?"_

_"Beeeecccaaauuussseeee."_

_"Because why?"_

_"Becauuuuuussseee IIIIIIII wwwwaaaannnnttteeeeddddd toooooooo." _

_"Why?"_

_Londyn rolled her eyes. She parted her lips to respond before quickly turning away from Joe, her body lurching forward. __He watched with disgust as she vomited on his mother's freshly trimmed rose bush. Joe pulled her hair away from her face as she continued to heave violently, her body bent over. Once Londyn finished, she groaned in pain._

_"Jooooooeeeee I doooooonnnnnn'ttttttt fffffeeeeeeelllllll ssssssooo ggggggooooddd," she told him before hiccuping again._

_Joe sighed and wrapped his arm around Londyn's upper body. He helped her inside his house, kicking the door closed. There was no way he could leave her alone now. _

"Uce!"

Joe blinked his eyes rapidly, ending his trip down memory lane. Jon, Josh, and Jonathan stared him confusingly.

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear a word I just said?" Josh asked.

Joe rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, shaking his head again. The three men snickered at Joe, amused at his sudden bout of shyness around Londyn.

"Can't believe you still become tongue tied around Lala after all these years Uce." Jonathan chuckled some more, slapping Joe on the back.

Joe ignored the teasing from his cousins and Jon as his charcoal colored orbs landed on Londyn through the crowd. He observed as she stood stoically on the dance floor while Avery and Camille tried to urge her to dance to the song the deejay was playing. After some prodding, the woman started to sway her hips to the song, rolling her eyes at Camille while she tried to hide the smirk creeping onto her lips.

Tearing his eyes away from Londyn, Joe turned around to face the bar and the trio of men that knowingly watched him. He casually ran a hand over his ponytail. "I'm not tongue tied."

"You're not tongue tied?" Jon's eyes bulged at the statement before he shook his head. "You stared at her for a good two minutes not saying anything. That's not the Joe I know. You always have this ability to talk to chicks and have them melting at your damn feet in a matter of seconds."

"I was just shocked to see her. It's been eleven damn years since the last time I saw her. Kinda took me by surprise."

"Riiiiiigggghhhtttt," Jon drawled the word out, not believing anything Joe was saying. "What's the deal between you two anyway?"

"Nothing. I had a crush on her in high school. We kissed during a game of Truth of Dare. That's it, that's all."

Jonathan groaned and shook his head, standing up while he grabbed his drink from the bar top. He placed a hand on Joe's shoulder. "Look man, I'm just going to be real with you. You're fuckin lying."

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are. And you're doing a horrible job at it might I add," Jon added, earning him a middle finger from Joe making Josh laugh again. "I think there is something more that you're not revealing."

Joe groaned loudly. "There's nothing else. Why can't you three drop it?"

"Well if there's nothing else, why are you and Londyn acting so weird around each other? Just admit that there are still some feelings deep down inside for Londyn that never truly left. You let her get away once. Now here's another opportunity for you to have her again. Don't let her slip through your fingers again, or else you're gonna regret it," Josh advised him.

Jonathan squeezed Joe's shoulder before brushing past him, walking towards his wife Trinity as Jon and Josh walked towards the group of ladies on the dance floor. Joe stared blankly ahead before his eyes traveled towards Londyn once again, the words of advice he received a few seconds ago echoing in his mind.

* * *

><p>Londyn exhaled softly as her back rested against the concrete wall outside the bar, the sticky humid weather not doing much of nothing to cool her down. She spent the past few hours dancing to every song the deejay played with Camille, her best friend not allowing her to sit to breathe one time. The only reason she was allowed to go outside to get a breath of fresh air was because Camille was now too busy dancing with Josh, giving the stylist a chance to sneak away. However, Londyn was perfectly content with dancing all night long in five inch heels if it meant she wouldn't have to endure Camille's constant nagging and urging for her to make a move on Joe.<p>

Joe. The moment the man's name entered her mind, a noticeable shiver ran down the length of Londyn's spine. She would have to be completely blind not to see how fine of a man he turned into over the years. The long black hair that could make any woman jealous, the chiseled facial features, the muscular frame. Joe was cute back in the day but he was downright handsome now. No wonder Avery squealed like a maniac behind her when he walked to the ring earlier.

Londyn mentally scolded herself for the awkward exchange between the two of them earlier in front of everybody. She was never one to be at a loss of words before but being that close to him while his intoxicating aroma invaded her nostrils once again, memories that she did her best to hide in her psyche sprouted out of nowhere. Londyn knew Camille dragging her to the dance floor was just a tactic on her end to remove her from the awkward encounter with Joe and she was definitely grateful to her friend. She had spent less than 20 minutes around Joe and yet she was losing her composure whenever he appeared.

Londyn's eyes eased closed as she tried to steady her heartbeat, the sound of the door to the bar opening echoing in her ears. Loud music filtered onto the street before disappearing again. She inhaled again and her body immediately stiffened. She cracked one eye open, coming face to face with a pair of intense grey eyes.

"We have to talk."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Ah, the slow burn between these two. Will they just hurry up and stop playing games?! R&R :-)**_


	3. Part Three

_**A/N: Here's the final part for Crown Royal. Thank you to everybody that has showed love thus far. So what about my boos Ambrollins main eventing last night and being bat shit crazy?! Gah my Dean feels right now! Then you got Main Bae popping up on Raw slaying ovaries all willy nilly like it's nothing. OOH I can't wait for his return! But enough of my yapping. Time for the update. And speaking of slaying ovaries...**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><em>"Rise and shine sunshine!"<em>

_Londyn groaned as the sunlight streamed into the bedroom window. She buried her head underneath a pillow and loudly smacked her lips when it was snatched away from her leaving her without any protection from the harmful sun rays._

_"You're a jackass."_

_Joe chuckled as he sat a glass of water and two pain pills on the nightstand next to his bed before sitting on the edge._

_"I take care of you after you show up at my parents' house drunk and pass out after puking in the front yard and I'm a jackass?"_

_"Yes. Because you won't let me sleep."_

_"That's because you need to take these pain pills. Trust me you'll thank me later. Now let's get up."_

_Londyn groaned again as she felt Joe wrap his arms around her waist and sit her up, bracing her back against his headboard. Joe bit his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing at the sight before him. Her short black hair was sticking all over her head, her eyes clenched closed, the baggy clothes Joe dressed her in the night before hanging off her body haphazardly. He couldn't believe that the always put together Londyn Peterson was sitting in his bed, hungover. But yet here they were._

_"Gimme the damn pills so I can go back to sleep." Londyn held her hand out._

_Joe handed her the pills, watching as she popped them into her mouth before swallowing a large gulp of water. Londyn sat the glass on the nightstand and leaned her head back, her eyes still closed._

_"What?" she asked._

_"What do you mean what?"_

_"You're staring at me like you have something on your mind. What?"_

_"How do you know I'm staring at you if your eyes are closed?"_

_"I just know. You're always staring at me Joe. I just feel your beady little eyes on me."_

_Joe laughed and shrugged his shoulders while he leaned back on the bed, his legs hanging off the side. A bunch of questions and thoughts ran through his mind. This was the first time either of them had been alone since then, both of them doing their best to avoid one another. So he was definitely surprised when Londyn appeared at his house the night before, obviously drunk. Joe knew he should've called Camille to come get her but instead he took her to his room and watched after her the entire night, foregoing sleep himself._

_"Oh God."_

_"What?" Joe asked._

_"Did we have sex?" Londyn cracked one eye open and eyed Joe warily._

_Joe smacked his lips. "Do you actually think I would take advantage of you while you're drunk off your ass Londyn? Give me some more credit dammit. Can't I just take care of you without trying to get in your pants?"_

_Silence engulfed the room as both teens became lost in their own world again. Uncomfortable with the quietness, Joe sat up and pulled his laundry basket towards him, deciding to fold some clothes to pass the time._

_"I'm sorry."_

_Joe stopped folding a t-shirt and raised a brow at Londyn. "Excuse me?"_

_"I'm sorry. You're right. You do deserve some more credit." Londyn licked her dry lips and opened both of her eyes. She exhaled sharply as she stared at Joe, his intense gaze burning into her skin. "You didn't have to take care of me last night but you did. Thank you."_

_The tension slowly slipped from Joe's body and his shoulders sagged with relief. "You're welcome. Do I even want to know why or how you got drunk in the first place?"_

_"No, not really," Londyn chuckled. She winced slightly when the throbbing in her head intensified. "I've never had a drop of liquor before. But it seemed like the right choice at the time."_

_"Why?"_

_Londyn shrugged. "All I know is that I'm not drinking ever again. Clearly I can't handle my liquor."_

_"You weren't that bad."_

_"I threw up in a rose bush in front of you. I'm never going to live this shit down."_

_Joe laughed at the memory, cringing a little bit. "It'll be our little secret," he told Londyn and patted her knee. His eyes quickly snapped up as a jolt of energy raced through his body. His stare caught Londyn's, her own orbs widening. Joe cleared his throat before removing his hand. "I was kinda shocked to see you. Thought you would've been hanging with Camille."_

_Londyn scoffed and rolled her eyes. "She's too busy being cutesy with your cousin. And anyway I..." Londyn trailed off and exhaled softly, bracing herself for the next words she was about to say. "I had to see you."_

_Joe's eyebrow quirked upward once again. Londyn stared at her intertwined hands intently, refusing to look him in the eye. Joe reached out and placed his index finger underneath her chin, tilting her head to face his. Vulnerability shined through her gaze and Joe nibbled his bottom lip._

_"Why?"_

_"I just wanted to apologize for running away at the party. I know you probably think I overreacted or some shit like that. But I guess I was kinda embarrassed that the twins and Camille burst into the shed like that after we..after..."_

_"After we kissed?"_

_Londyn nodded her head shyly. "Yeah. I know we're not friends but I just hope things don't become weird between us ya'know? I think it's best if we forget it ever happened."_

_Joe exhaled and slowly nodded. The two of them remained quiet, neither of them knowing what to say to the other. Joe chewed on his bottom lip as he watched Londyn stare at the scenery out of his window, a far away look in her brown eyes. He didn't want to make things awkward between him and Londyn. But he wasn't sure if he could just let her act as if nothing happened between the two of them in the shed. To be quite honest, he couldn't erase the memory of the kiss from his brain. Joe truly believed they took a step closer to finally admitting their feelings to one another but now Londyn wanted to take five giant steps backwards. He had spent the past two years doing his best to deny the truth. He wasn't going to do it anymore._

_"I can't."_

_Londyn's head whipped around, confusion crossing her face. "Can't what?"_

_"I can't sit up here and act like that kiss didn't happen Londyn. Because it did. And I liked it. And I think deep down inside, you liked it too."_

_Londyn huffed and shook her head. "Joe-"_

_"I can't get that kiss out my mind. Nor can I forget about how badly I want to kiss you right now."_

_"Joe it was a stupid dare. That kiss didn't mean much to either one of us. You've kissed plenty of girls before. I'm just an addition to a very lengthy list."_

_"Londyn-"_

_"There are plenty of prettier girls dying to kiss you. Even if you did enjoy the kiss and constantly replay it in your mind, it'll never happe-"_

_Londyn was abruptly cut off the moment Joe's lips crashed onto hers. The move caught her by surprise and caused her to slightly stumble backwards. Joe's hand caught her in time, trailing up the length of her spine and holding her in place. Londyn quickly overcame her shock and her arms instinctively ensnared Joe's neck, her body arching into his. Eyes fluttered closed as she felt herself getting lost in the kiss, her body trembling at the sensation of Joe's lips on hers for the second time within the past few weeks. Joe grunted lowly while he grabbed Londyn by the waist and pulled her onto his lap. Her mind was on auto pilot as she straddled him, hands grabbing for the hem of his t-shirt and pulling it over his head. Once the unnecessary t-shirt was discarded, Joe reclined backwards onto the bed, holding Londyn close to his body as their lips continued to work together in tandem._

"Londyn are you even listening to me?"

Londyn shook her head lightly, her eyes landing on Joe's focused and confused face. She swallowed nervously and tried to back away from him before realizing she was leaning against the concrete wall outside the bar, no place else to go. He was standing dangerously close to her, not giving her an inch to escape. Clearly he was determined to talk at that moment and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it.

"Huh?"

"We have to talk," Joe repeated, his deep voice barely a whisper.

"Joe, can't this wait? I have to get back inside before Camil-"

"Cut the shit Londyn!" Joe exclaimed, startling the young woman. "You and I both know, Camille won't give a damn about you missing if you're out here with me talking. I mean it is the reason she and Josh set this entire outing up, to get us alone right?"

Londyn lowered her eyes to the ground, silently agreeing with Joe. Camille was never discreet about her manipulations and it was clear this was her plan all along. But that didn't mean Londyn had to go along with with it.

"There's nothing for us to talk about."

"There's nothing for us to talk about?" Joe chuckled. "So we're really not going to discuss how we stared at each other twice in one night like a deer caught in the headlights?"

"We were just surprised to see one another. It's been over 10 years."

"I see you're still stubborn after all these years."

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are. And you're scared. What are you afraid of Londyn? Why can't you look me in my eye?"

An agitated exhale escaped Londyn's lips as she finally raised her head to look Joe in the face. She crossed her arms over her chest cautiously. "You wanna talk Joe? Fine let's talk. I'm fine. I been busy working. I'm going to stab Camille and your cousins for putting me in this awkward ass situation. And I'm agitated because I feel like my face is melting off in this hot ass weather. What else did you want to talk about?"

"Us."

Londyn's body betrayed her as her stomach started to flutter. Joe's deep, baritone voice flowed through her ears like honey as he stepped closer to her. She shook her head. "There is no us. Never was."

"You know that's a damn lie. We may not had been together but there was always an us Londyn."

Joe traced Londyn's jawline with his index finger slowly making her eyes flitter closed. Her chest heaved up and down, her breasts pushing into his sternum lightly. At that moment, underneath the neon colored lighting from the bar sign, Joe was once again reminded of how beautiful Londyn was. Her chocolate skin tone blended well with his olive complexion and it was taking all of his will power to not devour the petite woman right there.

"Even if that is true Joe, that was years ago. We're not those same teenagers we once were. We've changed. Our lives have changed. Why can't you just leave that shit in the past?"

"Fate."

A short, humorless laugh filled the air. "Fate?"

"Yep. How else can you describe how the first time you return to Pensacola is on the same weekend I'm in town for a show?"

"Easy. Camille's meddling ass."

"The way I see it this is a sign."

"A sign of what?" Despite her mind telling her otherwise, Londyn opened her eyes and stared into Joe's, her body temperature rapidly rising as she observed the heated stare he was bestowing onto her.

"That we have some unfinished business to discuss."

Londyn parted her lips to respond to Joe, to tell him once again there was nothing further they had to discuss. What happened or didn't happen in the past didn't matter now. Why couldn't he see that as opposed to trying to force her to dig up old memories she would rather forget?

"You have no idea how hard it is," she said quietly, disrupting the awkward silence.

"How hard what is?"

"Being back in Pensacola. Seeing you again. It's taking my all to hold it together and not lose it. I wasn't planning on seeing you for the rest of my life. But here we are and my emotions are a jumbled mess. I'm not ready to face this shit Joe."

"Well sorry to tell you Londyn but you kinda have no choice."

"I mean why can't you let shit die? Why do we even have to talk? What good is that going to do for either of us?"

"Unlike you, I don't run away from my problems Londyn. Don't you think this is hard for me too? It's driving me insane to see the one that I let slip through my fingers after all these years. To see the girl that left without any explanation nor warning days after we almost lost our virginity to each other? The shit is killing me because I'm standing here before you, desperate for answers yet you're trying to blow me off like it doesn't matter."

Londyn sighed deeply, the day in question running through her mind. The morning after she showed up to Joe's house drunk and he took care of her. Their heated discussion that lead to a heated make out session that soon took a turn with both of them shirtless and panting for one another. The moment his hands started to push the shorts he gave her down her legs. She suddenly pushing him away once she got cold feet, rambling that she couldn't do it before running out of his room and effectively his life. Joe wanted her. He wanted nobody but her. Yet, she let her insecurities and fears paralyze her and run away without a look back.

"That was so long ago. I'm pretty sure you've had sex with plenty of woman since then to help you forget about Plain Jane like me," Londyn said.

"That's besides the point. Stop trying to change the damn subject," Joe growled, ripping a hand through his ponytail.

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"Talk to me! Stop shutting me out! You've never been the one to be at a loss for words before Londyn. Don't get shy on me now." When Londyn didn't respond, an exasperated sigh fell from Joe's lips. "I waited for you to come back so we could work things out. But you never did. You never called. You never emailed. You never reached out to me. It's like you tossed me away like I meant nothing to you."

"That's not true!"

"Oh it's not? Well you have a funny way of showing it Londyn!"

"I was 17 about to lose my fuckin virginity and I panicked! Can you fuckin blame me?!" Londyn roared.

Silence surrounded the two once the words left Londyn's mouth. Shame emanated from her gaze and she lowered her head again. No matter how many pairs of designer shoes she owned, how many celebrities she styled, and how much money she made, she would always see herself as the nerdy and awkward girl with the weird black glasses that wasn't good enough to catch the eye of one of the hottest jocks in high school.

"I was scared," Londyn admitted softly.

"Scared of what? Of me?" Joe asked, his tone becoming softer. "You knew how I felt about you."

"I did my absolute best to deny that every time I was around you, my knees would turn into jello. To ignore the fact that I constantly thought about what it would be like to be your girl and to kiss you. Then I decided to throw caution to the wind when I came to your house that night. But the nagging voice reappeared, telling me it wouldn't last. Telling me that I would always have competition for you and one day you would find a girl that looked better than me, that meshed better with you. I knew I was just a placeholder until the right girl came along. I knew a relationship between us just wouldn't work. So I ran away. I hurt you before you could hurt me."

"Londyn-"

Before Joe could continue, the door to the bar opened, allowing a group of intoxicated patrons to exit. One of the members of the group stumbled towards Londyn and Joe, slapping Joe on the back heartily.

"Hey Roman man. Big fan. Can I have an autograph?"

Joe stared at Londyn for a few seconds, ignoring the fan. When she didn't speak nor raise her head to look into his eyes, he exhaled sharply and turned around to face the fan, grabbing the pen he offered him. Londyn breathed a sigh of relief, quickly slipping from behind Joe and scurrying back inside. Ignoring Camille calling her name while she and Avery stood by the bar, she rushed inside the bathroom, her eyes clenching closed as she tried to steady her breathing.

* * *

><p>An hour &amp; four beers later, Joe was definitely ready to leave. He had spent the last hour, leaning against the wall, watching Londyn grind her ass onto every man in the bar. Ever since their heated confrontation outside, the stylist did everything she could to avoid him. Maybe it was nothing but a pipe dream of his that the two of them finally gain some sense of closure about the way things ended between them back in high school. Joe had been holding onto to the hope that maybe one day he would end up with the girl of his dreams. But it was time to let that dream die along with his aspirations to become a football player. Neither was happening any time soon and the sooner he accepted that, the better.<p>

"This seems like deja vu."

The 6'3 brooding Samoan didn't blink an eye when Josh and Jonathan appeared one each of his sides.

"You two being annoying jackasses is a constant occurrence," he snapped, drinking the last bit of his beer before tossing the bottle in the trash next to him.

"So how did it go with Londyn? I saw you head outside a few minutes after she did."

Joe grunted. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"That bad?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it. Drop it."

Josh and Jonathan shared a worried look with one another. Their plan was failing much to their displeasure. Clearly allowing Londyn and Joe to find their way back to one another wasn't working, so a little assistance was definitely needed.

"Uce, you know I love you right?" Josh tossed an arm over Joe's shoulder. "And I'm always here to talk to you when you need to hear the truth."

Joe grunted again.

"But you need to man up and take control of this situation with Lala. This isn't high school man. Stop being so damn tongue tied around her and be the dominant ladies' man you've become over the past few years. Let her know point blank what you want."

"I tried that. She's not interested."

"How could you tell her what you want when you haven't even accepted what you want?" Jonathan asked. Roman's head jerked to the side, his narrowed orbs landing on his cousin. "We know you. You've been trying to convince yourself that you just want answers and closure. But all three of us know, that's far from the truth. You haven't met a woman like Londyn that keeps you on your toes, keeps you levelheaded, and that gets your heart racing. It's about time that you admit that even after all these years, all these woman you've fucked, that you still only want her. That she's the only one you're willing to settle down with."

"So now you two are experts at reading my mind?"

"No. We just know how to weed through all the bullshit you spew to other people. We're family man. You can't lie to us just like we can't lie to you."

Joe smirked and chuckled softly. "I just never dealt with a woman that plays so hard to get before in my life. She fights me every step of the way."

"You know deep down, she's worth the trouble. So you have to make a decision now. Are you gonna go get your woman or are you gonna let her run away again?"

Deciding not to wait for his response, the twins disappeared as quickly as they appeared, leaving Joe alone with his conflicting thoughts. An internal battle waged inside his brain, one side of him urging to leave Londyn's stubborn ass alone while the other one ordered him to give it one more shot and not be a punk. There were downfalls to both choices but he needed to make a decision before he left Pensacola. He couldn't have this weight hanging over him any longer.

Squaring his shoulders, Joe pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against and started walking towards his destination. It appeared as if the sea of people parted quickly, nobody wanting to get in the way of the determined muscular man. A few short seconds later, that honestly felt like a lifetime, Joe stood behind Londyn who was busy talking with some random man. Without a word, Joe grasped Londyn by her arm, whirling her around to face him.

Agitation sprawled across her facial features once her eyes settled on him. "Joe, not no-"

Joe's lips crashed onto Londyn's, halting her protest. He placed a small hand on the middle of her back and held her body close to his, growling lightly as he felt her body tremble in his grasp. He pulled away a few seconds later, his chest rising with each breath he took as her fingers absentmindedly traced her swollen lips.

"You know you're gonna be mine right." It was more of a statement than a question, a knowing smirk creeping onto the corners of Joe's lips.

Without another word, the Samoan man turned on his heel and exited the bar, leaving a flabbergasted Londyn behind.

* * *

><p>Londyn didn't know how she ended up there.<p>

After an extremely awkward taxi ride from the bar to her hotel, the only thing that she was looking forward to was peeling off her sweat drenched clothes and showering so she could fall asleep. However, the moment she walked into the hotel she was staying at, she gained another boost of energy. Before she knew it, she walked right back out and hailed another taxi, this time going to another hotel.

His hotel.

It was supposed to be a simple trip to Pensacola for her parents' wedding anniversary. Yet, it turned into an emotional tornado the moment her and Joe locked eyes with one another at the show. Memories Londyn thought she buried for the past several years resurfaced along with feelings that she tried so desperately to denounce. Being in such close proximity with him confused her. How was it that he was able to evoke such an emotional and physical reaction from her when she hadn't seen him in so long? Were Camille and the twins right? Was she simply fooling herself whenever she claimed there wasn't anything between the two of them? Londyn didn't know the definite answer to that question. But she did know there was no way she could go back to her regular life without some type of resolution.

Time seemed to tick by in a glacial fashion once Londyn finally willed herself to knock on his door lightly. Afraid that he might not have heard the timid sound, she raised her fist to knock again when the door suddenly swung open. She gulped nervously when she came face to face with Joe. He leaned against the door frame, folding his massive arms across his equally massive chest. He was dressed in what appeared to be his version of pajamas, a pair of mesh material shorts and a white tank top, his intricate tattoo on full display. His hair was no longer in the ponytail it was in at the bar but instead flowed down his back, slightly damp from his shower. He smelled like fresh soap with a hint of that intoxicating cologne he always wore, the same one that triggered fresh memories to pop into her mind.

Without a word, Joe gestured inside his hotel room. Londyn inhaled deeply and entered, her body tensing as she felt Joe's eyes burning a hole into her back. The sound of the door closing reverberated throughout the room.

Londyn deduced Joe had obviously been awaiting her arrival, the candles strategically placed around the room a dead give away. Soft R&B music played in the background, serving as filler music. The two stared at each other in silence, Joe stepping closer to her.

"Thirsty?"

She nodded. "Water please."

A few seconds later, Joe handed Londyn a glass of water. She gulped the liquid down in an effort to soothe her aching throat to no avail. She placed the glass on the night stand.

"I should slap you for that stunt you pulled at the bar."

"But you won't."

"I shouldn't be here."

"But you are."

Joe took another step toward Londyn, folding his arms once again. "Tell me sweetheart. Why are you here?"

"Because you wanted me to come here."

"Don't gimme that shit."

Londyn's body immediately stiffened when she felt Joe arms encircle her waist, pulling her body into his. His fingers traced circles on her slightly exposed skin, his gentle touch driving her insane. "I told you once before I would never make you do something you didn't want to do baby girl. So tell me, why are you here? What is it that you want? And don't tell me you don't know because we both know that's a lie."

She exhaled sharply and nibbled her bottom lip. Her pulse accelerated while her heart thumped loudly in her chest. Before Londyn could respond, she swallowed nervously as she felt Joe back her into the wall. He grabbed both of her hands and held them above her head, his leg stepping between hers. The moment she felt his hardness pressing against her, she whimpered softly making Joe smirk.

"You want me just as much as I want you don't you Londyn? Just admit that you can't stop thinking about me after all these years because I know I haven't been able to remove you from my mind. Stop fighting me and give into me. It's about time we stop lying to ourselves."

Londyn's mind screamed at her that she was playing with fire, she was opening Pandora's box and once she did, she couldn't go back. Despite the warnings, she forged ahead with her plan, deciding to throw caution to the wind for once in her life.

"Make me yours Leati," Londyn requested, her voice breathless and barely audible.

A gasp filled the room the moment Joe's lips brushed against hers. Her body fell limp against the wall, his hand immediately getting tangled in her hair and removing the ponytail elastic. Joe growled lowly, the sound making her entire body quiver with need. He pulled away a few seconds later, biting the corner of his bottom lip as he stared at the woman pressed against the wall.

She licked her bottom lip while she stared into Joe's enchanting charcoal colored orbs. The way his voluminous mane cascaded around his face, his gaze piercing and determined, she felt her knees become wobbly. There was no turning back now but at the moment she vowed to not let her insecurities prevent her from going after what she truly wanted.

As soon as Joe released one of her hands, she wordlessly grabbed the neck of his tank top and yanked him close to her, crashing her lips against his again. Her moans were driving Joe insane with lust as her leg wrapped around his thigh, pushing his body closer to hers. He let go of her other hand and grabbed two handfuls of her supple ass, picking her small body off the floor with ease. While the two of them continued to kiss, tongues tangling with one another's, an electric current zipped through Londyn's body as Joe walked backwards to the bed.

Once his back hit the mattress, the kiss finally ended. He pulled away and stared at his high school crush straddling him, her hair wild and haphazard in nature. Joe reached up and caressed the side of her face with his knuckle making Londyn's eyes flutter close.

"You're so damn beautiful Londyn," he whispered. A deep crimson blush colored her cheeks. "I can't wait until I'm inside of you."

He sat up slightly, grabbing both sides of her face with his hands and placed another hard, smoldering kiss on her. Londyn's hands dropped to the hem of his shirt, pulling it off his body. While one arm wrapped around her body to prevent her from falling off his lap, the other one hurriedly pushed his shorts down his legs, leaving him in nothing but his black boxer briefs.

"You have on too many clothes," Joe pointed out, a dismayed expression on his face. "Stand up and strip for me."

"Strip for you?" A perfectly arched brow rose.

Joe nodded, an eager grin on his lips. "I want to admire everything about this body sweetheart."

Knowing she wouldn't be able to get out of his request, Londyn slid off Joe's lap. She leaned over and unzipped her shoes, kicking them to the side. She slowly stood straight up, fumbling fingers unsnapping the button on her jeans and dragging them over her hips. Joe grunted once the garment dropped to the floor, her lower half covered in just a pair of cotton pink and white polka dot cheeky underwear. Her t-shirt went next in a swift manner, her full breasts encased by a matching pink bra.

Gaining a sense of confidence from out the blue, Londyn strutted towards Joe, stopping in between his parted legs. His facial expression was unreadable but she observed the stormy glare in his eyes. Holding the back of his neck with her hands, an innocent like smile crept onto the corners of her lips.

"See something you like Leati?"

His jaw muscles twitched involuntarily. "You trying to get fucked good tonight aren't you?"

Londyn shrugged. "Maybe I am. What are you going to do about it?"

Opting to not respond verbally, Joe grabbed Londyn's body with a cat like quickness and laid her on the bed, hovering over her. His lips covered hers again, this kiss sweeter than the previous ones. His mouth made a path down her body, stopping at her neck briefly to nip it with his teeth before licking the marks he made, then finally reached her chest. He decorated her skin with soft pecks and licks, his tongue dragging along the tops of her breasts and down the valley while his hand moved behind her back. He expertly unsnapped her bra with one hand, pulling the offending piece away and revealing the fleshy mounds. Despite the fire brewing inside of her, her nipples stood erect and tantalizing.

Joe's lips covered her right breast, his tongue sneakily darting from his mouth and swirling around her nipple. He chewed on it softly making Londyn coo, her hands leisurely running through his raven locks. Her back arched off the bed at the sensation, tremors of pleasure rolling through her body.

"Fuuuckkkk that feels so good Joe," she moaned once he directed his attention to the other breast and repeated his actions. She yelped quietly when he bit her other nipple, her grip on his hair tightening.

After a few seconds of pleasing her breasts, Joe started to move down her body once again. He stopped at her stomach and sucked on the soft skin, doing his best to create a hickey on her unmarked skin to stake his claim. Her breathing became labored as he continued his trail, finally ending at her moist apex.

Joe reclined on his haunches, methodically dragging his finger down the length of her slit. Londyn winced quietly as they stared at one another. Joe bit his bottom lip to stifle his own groan when he felt the wetness seeping through her panties. He didn't know how much longer he could last without burying himself inside of Londyn's wetness but he had to see how she tasted.

He grabbed the waistband of her underwear and pulled them over her hips. Once they were tossed to the side, Joe felt his mouth watering as he inhaled her unique aroma. He grabbed both of her legs and pushed them towards the headboard, laying down at the foot of the bed, coming face to face with her most intimate part.

Londyn loudly yelped the moment she felt Je's tongue land on her clitoris. Shock waves of pleasure rolled through her body as his lips closed over the small bundle of nerves pulling it lightly. His tongue moved in a circular motion around the soft flesh, triggering juices to seep from inside of her, landing on Joe's awaiting tongue.

"Aaaahhhh shit Joe!" Londyn screamed, her body squirming on the bed erratically. She felt her stomach do back flips as he quickly flickered his tongue on her clitoris before disappearing inside of her, burying his entire face in her pussy.

Between his murmurs about how good she tasted and his tongue tricks, Londyn was in an euphoric state. It was amazing how much of a natural he was at orally pleasing her. She felt herself climbing the stairwell of ectasy and she was anticipating the fall, ready to flood Joe's mouth with her sweet essence as she hollered his name, not giving a damn who she woke up in the process.

With one final suck on her clitoris, Joe pulled away and flashed that sexy grin of his at Londyn. He leaned over and kissed her, allowing her to taste herself on his lips and tongue while his hand pushed down his boxer briefs, his dick springing free. He lifted his head and stared at the woman beneath his body. Her eyes were still closed, chest rising and falling with every heavy breath she took.

"Are you okay?" Joe asked, concern dripping from his voice. "We can stop if you're no-"

He was immediately cut off when Londyn grasped his dick with her hands, her eyes popping open. With one swift movement, she guided him inside of her, both of them moaning at the intrusion.

"Don't back out on me now," Londyn whispered.

Joe nodded, his arms wrapping around Londyn as he stood up, still intimately connected with the stylist, her legs wrapping around his torso. He sat her on the edge of the dresser and held her legs wide open. Joe growled as he rammed into Londyn, her back hitting the mirror from the force. He was able to hit the sweet spot inside of her with each plunge, making her squeal with pleasure, her fingers twisting her nipples. Joe was thick and long, definitely the biggest she ever been with and his girth was stretching her wide. But her juices let him glide in smoothly, making the experience pleasurable for both of them.

"Baby girl you're so fuckin tight," Joe gritted through his teeth. He bit his bottom lip furiously as he became lost in her pussy wrapping around him like a moist cocoon. "Fuck you feel so damn good."

Londyn's legs trapped Joe and she crossed her ankles, her feet landing on his tailbone. Her heels pulled him closer, letting him dive into her deeper as her arms wrapped around his shoulder. Their sweat transferred onto each other and her nails dug into his shoulders as he bit the side of her neck. Joe was fucking her so good, hitting her spot effortlessly while his hips rotated clockwise. She couldn't believe she almost missed out on such a treat because of her stubbornness but she was glad she took a chance coming to his room tonight.

"Joe, Joe, Joe," Londyn repeated breathlessly, her nails digging deeper making the skin break and blood to appear.

"This is what you wanted right?" He emphasized every word in his question with a sharp thrust, her back once again hitting the mirror behind her.

"Yaaaassssss baby. I want this dick!"

Londyn's thighs began to tremble against his body and Joe knew she was close to reaching her peak. He quickly pulled out, stroking his penis with his hand as he backed away slightly. "Turn around and face the mirror."

Londyn obliged his demand, bending over and resting her body weight on the dresser, her ass sticking out and taunting him. Joe spread her ass cheeks apart and slipped inside Londyn, groaning when she engulfed him again. He started to thrust inside her, his balls hitting her clitoris with every move and his left hand gripping her hip. Londyn's velvety walls desperately grasped his cock as she continued to moan his name, the sound flowing through his ears like beautiful music.

Joe slapped her ass with his right hand. "Naw, don't run away from the dick. Keep that ass right there," he growled as he continuously slammed inside her tight and moist canal.

Londyn glanced into the mirror and watched intently as Joe pounded into her small body. His brows dropped to the bridge of his nose in concentration, his teeth biting the inside of his bottom lip. His tribal tattoo glistened with sweat, small droplets dropping down his muscular chest. Seeing the man in all his naked glory, concentrated on bringing her to her pleasurable peak began to make Londyn lose all sense of control.

"Shit, I'm gonna cum."

"Cum all on this cock Londyn. Scream my name baby girl," Joe's voice rumbled.

Her hands gripped the edge of the dresser as she felt the familiar recoil in the pit of her stomach. It only took one final stab to her g-spot before Londyn tumbled over the edge. "LEATI!" she screamed, her body writhing on the piece of furniture. Her leg shook uncontrollably as the orgasm washed over her, Joe quickly wrapping his arm around her waist to hold her body in place. Soft expletives fell from her lips as her pussy continued to throb. Joe's thrusts didn't stop as his finger found her clitoris, rubbing it furiously. Seconds later, another orgasm ripped through her vulnerable body. "FUCK!" she exclaimed, her eyes widening in surprise.

Joe's own movements became erratic as he watched Londyn experience back to back orgasms, her walls clamping onto his penis as if it was a vice grip. With a loud roar, his cum spurted inside of her rapidly, draining him completely. His body slumped over hers, his lips placing soft kisses on her spine as they both tried to catch their breath.

Silence replaced the moans that filled the room minutes ago, their panting noises slowly dying down. Joe removed his penis from inside Londyn and walked into the bathroom to clean himself up and to grab a towel for her to use. That intimate moment had been 11 years in the making and it was everything Joe imagined it would be and he couldn't have been happier than him and Londyn finally gave into their desires.

Joe exited the bathroom to see Londyn grabbing her clothes off the floor. He cleared his throat and held out the towel. She quickly grabbed it from him and disappeared into the bathroom. Seconds later, she emerged, dressed. Joe by this time had pulled on a fresh pair of boxer briefs, deciding to remain shirtless.

"I should get going," Londyn whispered, avoiding Joe's gaze. "I guess this is goodbye."

Joe's eyes snapped up at the term. Before she could move, he jumped up and grabbed her by the elbow, pulling her body back into his. "Stay," he murmured in her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of coconut.

"Joe, this can't go any further than tonight."

"Why not?"

"I'm constantly on the move. You're constantly touring. It won't work out."

"But we could make it work. It'll be hard but if we're both willing then-"

Londyn placed a finger over Joe's lips, stopping him. She shook her head and Joe realized right then and there, she had already made up her mind. Londyn stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to Joe's cheek. "Goodbye Joe," she whispered, turning on her heel and leaving the room before Joe could stop her.

* * *

><p>A yawn rippled through Londyn's body as she entered her apartment, dragging her suitcase behind her. It felt great to be back at home after her chaotic weekend. She wanted nothing more than to fall face first in her plush bed and let sleep consume her until the next day. She usually took a quick nap on flights but she couldn't fall asleep whatsoever before her plane landed in LA.<p>

Not when every time she closed her eyes an image of Joe's hurt and disappointed face appeared.

Leaving Joe in his hotel room was one of the hardest things she had to do. The time they spent together was amazing and of course she just had to ruin it with a dose of harsh reality. Hearing Joe voice his desires of entering a relationship with her made her heart swell inside of her chest but it was definitely impossible. Their respective careers constantly had them traveling the world, never giving them a chance to sit down in one place for too long. How could he even think it would work between them? No, releasing the sexual frustration the two of them held for one another the past eleven years during a one night and going their separate ways was the best decision for both of them.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, Londyn grabbed a bottle of water from her refrigerator and made her way to her bedroom. Pulling her phone out, she set on the blocking mode feature not wanting anybody to disturb her for the next several hours. She pushed her bedroom door open, a quiet gasp filling the room. A gorgeous arrangement of tulips sat on her dresser table in front of her window. Although she wasn't a flower person, tulips were her absolute favorite.

Londyn dropped her suitcase at the foot of her bed and walked towards the flowers. They weren't there before she left a few days ago but Avery did take an earlier flight back to LA than she did to get started on a few tasks. However, she knew for a fact that her assistant didn't know this was a favorite flower. Hell a lot of people didn't know that fact at all. Londyn inhaled the scent, plucking the simple white card that sat inside the arrangement.

_I let you leave my life once before. I'm not letting it happen again. See you soon sweetheart. _

_Joe_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**Before you all ask, at this time, I don't have a continuation in the works for this story. Not saying it won't EVER happen but I'm just focused on other projects that take precedent at the current time. Much love to benova13, my Smut Partner in Crime, for the help. **__**

**__**Thoughts/opinions about Part Three? R&R :-)**__**

**__**-Cara **__  
><strong>


End file.
